Back to Back
by Zrfm
Summary: Amy and the Doctor are tied back to back and desperate to get off.


"Okay, I understand the tying-up part, but did they really need to dose us with their most potent aphrodisiac?" Amy sits morosely against his back, leaning on him heavily.

"It's a humiliation thing." The Doctor says, a little bit glad that they're tied back to back because he's already starting to feel the effects and he really doesn't need her seeing him like that.

"Is there anyway we can get out of here?" She asks, squirming. The Doctor swallows.

"No, we have to serve our sentence. Could you please stop wiggling?"

"I can't help it. I feel all tingly."

The Doctor bites his bottom lip and closes his eyes. "I know." He admits. "Just try to ignore it."

"I CAN'T. It's so warm..." Amy whimpers, squirming even harder, not helping the situation in the slightest. The Doctor swallows thickly and tries to ignore the pheromones she's practically drowning the air in, not to mention the pounding in his ears.

"Just sit still so I can think."

Amy groans and tightens every one of her muscles into stillness. The Doctor takes a few deep breaths through his mouth. "Okay. Okay. We have twelve hours in this cell, we can't untie these ropes, we can't escape and I say we have about two minutes before the drug in our systems takes full effect. And when it does..."

Amy groans. "When it does?"

"Blood will rush to your...bits, adrenaline will flood your system, your nipples will become erect, your skin hypersensitvie and you'll have the urge to..."

"TO WHAT!"

"Mate. Masturbate. Anything that may lead to orgasm."

"Okay, okay. What so what do we do?" Amy shudders and The Doctor knows he has very little time before they both loose themselves completely.

"Can you use your hands?"

There's a pause and The Doctor's sure Amy's sucum. "Yeah."

"Okay-Oh, god." The Doctor feels himself heat and shiver simultaniously. His spine tingles and his cock throbs. "Amy?"

"Doctor..." Amy's head falls back against his shoulder, her hair spilling onto his neck, making him moan in strangled pleasure.

"Is it okay...okay if I...?" He really doesn't want to do this, not tied against her back in a dingy cell, hyped up on alien aphradisiacs.

"Yeah...yes..." Amy breaths, trying to turn her head enough to bite at his neck. He moans and bucks his hips as her teeth sink into his flesh.

The Doctor struggles with his fly for a moment before giving up and shoving his hand down his trousers. Amy kicks and squirms untill she can push her tights and knickers to her knees and ruck her skirt up around her waist.

She flicks her thumb over her clit as he flicks his over his tip. They both shudder and gasp. "Amy..." The Doctor says, reaching his free hand backwards to grasp at her. He squeezes her hip and she bites his ear.

Amy slides one finger inside herself, already soaking wet and moans. The Doctor squeezes his shaft, feeling horribly contricted by his trousers.

He feels her buck against her hand, hears her moan into his ear and thinks of nothing more than burying himself inside her.

Amy listens to his racing double-pulse, feels the warmth of his back and wonders desperetly what he'd feel like inside her.

She works in another finger, withering, goosebumps erupting across her skin. He gasps for breath and knots his fingers in her hair.

"Doctor...I'm...fuck..." Amy takes a deep, shuddering breath as she comes and slumps against the Doctor's back. It takes him a few more moments before he groans and a wet patch spreads across the front of his trousers.

They pant, sweaty backs pressed together tightly for a while before Amy feels a tingle in her lower belly and groans. "Are you...?" She asks breathlessly.

"Yeah," He replies, finally undoing his trousers and pushing them down to his knees. "We're going to have to go again."

Amy's a shaking, sodden mess by the time they're released. The Doctor is slightly more composed, though he wobbles violently when he tried to stand, semen dripping uncomfortably down his thighs.

He drapes her arm over his shoulders, after finding his footing and drags her back to the TARDIS. She feels weak with exhaustion, having lost count of how many times she came over the last twelve hours but still unable to ignore the knot in her stomach.

"Are you still...?" She asks, simuntaneously wanting him to say yes (so she doesn't feel weak and vanurable and human) and no (because she really needs him to look after her while she recovers).

"Feeling it? Yes but not as severly. Think you can manage giving yourself a shower?"

Amy looks at him, and he understands. "Okay."


End file.
